Hell Temple
The Hell Temple (Japanese: 地獄聖堂, "jigoku seidō" / lit. "Hell Temple") is a completely optional area of the game. It is difficult to unlock, and even harder to complete, even with the aid of a guide. It is truly hell. *Music: [http://nigoro.bandcamp.com/track/treasure-sealed-off Treasure sealed off] **Unless you don't mind this song ringing in your ears for all eternity, we recommend turning the music all the way down prior to entry and bringing your own music. *Entrances and Exits: **C-4: Gate of Guidance (E-2) after unlocking Hell Temple *Boss: The Boss *Sub-Boss(es): Hell of a lot Map Instructions for entry of Hell Temple #You must defeat all eight Guardians. #After installing the DLC (Only if Console version), talk to Mulbruk. #Jump on the head's mouth in Gate of Guidance (C-4). Enter it and talk to Dracuet. WARNING: If you fail to solve this puzzle to remove the block here before obliterating all of the bosses (Possible in the Any% speedrun), it may cause Hell Temple to become forever locked! #Sleep (pause and wait) in front of the statue at the Surface (I-3). It should turn to night. #Talk to Xelpud while it's dark. #While it's still night, go to (K-2) (partway down the waterfall). You should be able to go through the wall to the left of the hut. There is a secret door at the end of this passage; enter it to get more directions from a fairy. #Summon a Key Fairy and bring it to Gate of Illusion (C-5). It will flip the previously inaccessible door over so that you can enter it. #Go to the Gate of Time and enter what used to be Hell Temple in the original game (sort of). (Jump up the ladder at (D-2), and move right, into the wall. Unlike the original game, the door is hiding all the way to the right.) #* The next part can be permanently missed. If you talk to a shopkeeper or other NPC before jumping into Palenque's coffin, the puzzle won't work. Saving your game during this quest chain can also prevent the portal at Palenque's coffin from appearing. Best policy is to do the entire chain in one run. #Go to where Palenque's mural was in Chamber of Extinction (I-3) and jump inside of it. You will be warped to a lava pit. This is screen 1. Jump into the lava pit and drop down for 19 screen transitions. On screen 20, to the lower-right side, use your whip to break a portion of the wall. Enter the door, and then enter the door after that one. If you miss and go down one more screen, you go back to screen 11. #Hell Temple can be found in Gate of Guidance (E-2) in the gap between the skeletons on the right. The door is a bit farther to the right (and it's not hidden by the dark this time; you literally enter the wall). Note: After sleeping in front of the statue and turning day into night, be sure not to talk to anyone in town or enter any shops. Being "seen" by anyone resets your progress and starts you back at having to turn day into night again. Once the Hell's Temple is unlocked, you cannot sleep to darken the region and not deal with the wildlife. Walkthroughs A Let's Play for the Hell Temple (including unlocking it) can currently be found on Nicovideo here: :Part 1 (account needed): http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm16917002 (The rest can be found in the playlist to the top-right.) :Parts 1-5 (no account needed): http://www.nicozon.net/watch/sm16917002 1 http://www.nicozon.net/watch/sm16924100 2 http://www.nicozon.net/watch/sm16933749 3 http://www.nicozon.net/watch/sm16943947 4 http://www.nicozon.net/watch/sm16954718 5 Thanks to オレオレオレオ for creating this Let's Play. Room-by-Room Guide to the Hell Temple Before you begin, make sure that you have the program guild.exe, as it is required later on. Visit all 5 (yes, 5!) Land of Hell rooms and sleep while positioned in midair on the word "Land/?" for each one in order to unlock a required hidden door in room 28 (C-9). Have a whole bunch of weights, bombs, and shurikens in preparation. Also, be sure to refill your timer. Room 0 (C-4) Go up the ladder. Room 1 (C-3) Make your way to the top-right corner of the room. Room 2 (D-3) Thankfully, this room is not as annoying as its predecessor. Place a weight on each of the daises, and go through the next room that opens. Room 3 (E-3) This is when Hell Temple begins to show its true difficulty. Before starting, it is recommended to fall in this room to enter Land of Hell 1 now. Place a weight on all of the daises and climb the ladder that appears on the top-right. Be careful not to fall through the open/trap platforms! Land of Hell 1 (E-4) *'Enter from:' E-3, D-2, B-3 *'Exit to:' C-4 Defeat all of the enemies in the room, and climb your way back up. Make sure that you sleep in front of "Land/?." Room 4 (E-2) There are 3 small moving platforms. Use them to place a weight on the three daises; just be careful not to fall off. The top right one moves so fast that you will fall off when you place the weight. As long as the horn chimes before you fall off screen, the puzzle will stay complete. Room 5 (E-1) A straightforward room - just avoid the diagonal fire the statues attack with. Place a weight on the two daises, and exit to the room on the left. Room 6 (D-1) The first thing you want to do is be absolutely sure that you get rid of all of the enemies before you even attempt the room. The jump to the dais can be tricky. Room 7 (C-1) Place a weight on the 3 daises and fall through the floor that opens. The third dais can be very tricky if you don't plan on getting hit intentionally by the spikes on the ground. Room 8 (C-2) Unless you plan to use the stop-time method, this room requires a bit of accuracy. Kill all the enemies first so they don't get in the way. Get out your bombs and place yourself underneath the small hole. Position yourself so that your left side is a few pixels away from the left lining of the numbered block above (make sure you're facing left, too). Jump, and at the peak of your jump, throw a bomb. As soon as you throw the bomb, start moving right. Make a full jump (hold the jump button all the way) when your front end is just about lined up with the left end of the nearby skull's left red eye. You should fall right into the hole, land on the switch, and bring up the wall in time for the bomb to roll under it. Otherwise, if you don't want to bother with that, you can always simply step on the switch and stop time to remove much of that required precision. Place a weight on the dais after you gain access to it, but be sure to jump toward the left as you're dropping into the next room, or you'll fall back to the beginning. Also, make sure that you have your shield equipped. Room 9 (B-3) If you are unprepared, you will be knocked back to the beginning of Hell Temple. Make your way to the two daises in the room, but make sure you don't fall in the invisible floor traps throughout the room. The Wheel Shuriken subweapon can help find where the traps are. Exit to the left room. Note that once you've completed this room, the left wall on the fourth floor of Room 1 (C-3) becomes breakable, opening up a quick shortcut to the entrance of this room. Room 10 (A-3) Here, you must place weights on 3 daises. It would be recommended to kill the two birds before beginning to solve this puzzle. Also, be sure to equip your shield, as there is a statue that shoots energy balls at you. One of the daises is hiding behind the upper-right numbered block - you may want to go for this one first. The other two daises are on sinking platforms. In order to prevent the platforms from sinking, you must make a controlled jump toward them - if Lemeza's feet are level to the platforms (with a bit of extra height allowed) at the peak of your jump and you land on them, they won't sink. If you start making one sink, wait on it for a bit until you can make a controlled jump to a different platform. For the dais underneath the statue, your shield can't defend the statue's attacks since you'd be too close. Note that the statue follows an interval of 10 shots -> 2-second delay. Rush to the dais during the delay. Beware: if you fall off to the left of the pillars before placing the weights, you'll be stuck and will have to warp out back to the beginning of the temple. Once that's done, drop through the floor. Room 11 (A-4) Place more weights on the daises. Fall through. Room 12 (A-5) More dais fun! Drop down to reach and sleep in Land of Hell 2. Come back to this room and... (Wii version only?) go to the right. One of the daises is hidden behind a non-solid block. (PC version only?) push the numbered block at the top-left to reveal a hidden dais. Place a weight and continue on. Land of Hell 2 (A-6) *'Enter from:' A-5, B-5, D-5, Land of Hell 3 *'Exit to:' A-5 Defeat all of the enemies in the room and climb your way back up. If you haven't yet, make sure that you sleep (pause the game until Lemeza falls asleep) in front of the "Land/?." Room 13 (B-5) Bomb your way up to the dais and be careful not to fall. To help avoid falling, you may want to sacrifice a bit of health and bomb the walls while right next to them. Be careful when jumping down to the room on the right. Room 14 (C-5) Viy lasers everywhere. If you run through the room, you can make it with no problem. The door leads to Dracuets's Shop: *Flares: 50 Coins *Bombs: 120 Coins *Pistol Ammo: 400 Coins Don't go up the ladder, as it leads back to the beginning. Room 15 (D-5) More tricky jumps and a dais to put a weight on. Jump through the right wall beside the ladder instead of taking the ladder... unless you want to experience the best punch line in the game. Room 16 (E-5) Evade the obstacles and make your way to the next room below. When you get near the end of the room, wait for the pillar to drop, then cling onto it and let it move up. Room 17 (E-6) ♪ Weights and daises, weights and daises, how we love our weights and daises~ ♪ Room 18 (E-7) Still have that dry-erase marker or those post-it notes? No? I highly suggest placing the weights from the right daises to the left ones. It's much easier, in my opinion. The lights turn back on when you place weights on all the daises. After you're finished, be sure to fall down to Land of Hell 3. Land of Hell 3 (E-8) *'Enter from:' E-7, D-7, B-7 *'Exit to:' E-7 Defeat all of the enemies in the room and sleep in front of "Land/?." Climb your way back up. This is a great place to gain EXP and recover health. Careful! If you fall through the floor, you will be sent to Land of Hell 2. Room 19 (D-7) A new miniboss; whip it like crazy. Try not to stand too far to the right, or it can knock you down into Land of Hell 3. Using the Lamp of Time here to get a few good hits in right at the start of the battle might be a good idea. Exit to the left. Room 20 (C-7) Climb the ladder hidden behind the non-solid block at the top of the room. This will lead you to C-6. Once that's done, read the tablet in the middle of the room. Navigate to the bottom numbered block and fall through the middle of it to reach C-8. Room 21 (C-6) Enter the door. You now have a shortcut! Now would be a great time to save and stock up on items again. Room 22 (C-8) To ensure that this puzzle will work, make sure you equip guild.exe BEFORE entering the room, or refresh the room by exiting and reentering (resetting through the door will not work). If you don't, it will (most of the time) not work. Kill the witches so that they don't get in your way. Stand on the middle block to push it down until it's completely in front of the doorway to give it "hidden" status, activating guild.exe and solving the puzzle. Climb the ladder back up to C-7 and read the tablet in the center of the room to make the bridge appear at B-7. Room 23 (B-7) The bridge should now be here. (PC version only) Jump over the middle of the bridge to avoid the trap. (Wii version only) There should be an invisible solid portion above the bridge; make sure you're above it when you move across the bridge. If you're under it, it'll be difficult to avoid the bridge trap because your jump height is hindered by the invisible portion. When you reach the end of the room, be sure to jump towards the next room, or you will become fruit punch. (Steam version only) In order to deactivate the punch trap in the doorway leading to the next room, you must lightly touch down on the portion of the bridge that breaks away, slightly left of center (you can see the hinges). Jump again immediately upon touching down, or you will fall, of course. Alternatively if you're good with the timing, you may keep walking into the trap and jump right before it falls off. Room 24 (A-7) First off, summon a Key Fairy from the shortcut room (C-6). Have the fairy remove the structure to the bottom-right of the room and place a block on the switch that is uncovered. After this has been done, you should be able to walk through the block near the top and solve the block puzzle. See Block Puzzles. Rooms 25 & 26 (A-8 & A-9) Here is where the fun really begins. Before you can get through this room, you must make sure you place a weight on the dais in A-8. This requires falling to and coming from Land of Hell 4. After you've reached the top of the room with the weight on the dais, grapple your way down to the second shaft. Climb up the second shaft, and grapple your way down the second shaft. Hopefully this will become second nature to you. Alternatively, you can abuse invulnerability to get past this part. For the first shaft, equip the ROM combination deathv.exe + move.exe to extend invincibility time. Damage yourself with a bomb for invulnerability and use your first jump to go down the shaft. Prepare your second jump to stall yourself so that you don't run into the enemy at the end. For the second shaft, do the same; you don't even need the ROM combination for this one. The spike floor down the second shaft in A-9 is solid, so you can utilize it if you don't think you can make the entire trip down in two jumps. Note that if hard mode is engaged, that spike-covered platform is missing. Another alternative is to use the Lamp of Time during the second last walljump in the first shaft, so the Marchosias can't hit you. Land of Hell 4 (A-10) *'Enter from:' 26, 27, 30 *'Exit to:' A-9 Sleep in this land and drop down to Land of Hell 5. One thing to be careful here is, if you block Pan's kick and reflected Pan drops down below the screen, the ladder will NOT come down. If that happens, you will have to warp out or go down to Land of Hell 5. Land of Hell 5 (A-11) *'Enter from:' Land of Hell 4 *'Exit to:' A-5 Sleep in this land and defeat all the enemies. If you ever get here unintentionally, I would highly suggest just warping out and taking the shortcut instead, because exiting this room will bring you way back to A-5 (which is the exit for Land of Hell 2). Room 27 (B-9) In hard mode, equip the Flares and fire a couple right from the edge of the entrance here to kill the top flying enemy before it shoots you down. The good news is you've made it through the hardest part of Hell Temple. The bad news is that if you fall now, you will be sent back to Land of Hell 4. Wait for the two enemies to come near you and destroy them. (Don't let them knock you off!) Get up to the tablet near the top and read it. After you read it, enter it and talk to Dracuet. Make your way to the exit on the right. Room 28 (C-9) This room is filled with Viy lasers, so be careful. If you have slept in the five hells, you will be able to enter the lower eye like a Mario pipe. If not, you will have to go back and do so or you will not be able to proceed past room 33 (E-11). After you've come back from (C-10), exit to the right to reach Room 30. Room 29 (C-10) Read all of the tablets in the room and climb back up the ladder. Doing this will activate a puzzle that unlocks a future area. To solve the puzzle, do the following: *(D-1) Room 6; this is the room after the one with all the fire-breathing heads. Scan the happy skull head (Joy) in the background. *(E-7) Room 18; this is the room that was pitch-black; you can get here by going to the second shortcut and backtracking slightly. Scan the mad skull head (Anger) on the right side of the room. *(C-6) Room 21; this is the room with the second shortcut and the fairy point. Scan the skull head with the closed mouth (Close) in the background. *(A-9) Room 26; this is the bottom half of the grapple spike pit section. Scan the skull head with the open mouth (Open) in the background. Note that you cannot scan these skulls without reading the tablets first. After scanning the 4 skulls, come back to this room, and a gray tablet in the center should appear. Read it and warp back to the very first room of Hell Temple, C-4, and enter the tablet just above the entrance. Place a weight on the dais and make your way back to Room 28. Room 30 (D-9) As soon as you get to this room, get rid of all of the witches, preferably from the entrance to the room, throwing shurikens and using your shield to avoid enemy fire. For you brave hard moders, there's now a pesky white witch up above that's more than happy to beam you back into C-10 if hang around the entrance too long. When the coast is clear, place a weight on each of the 3 daises. All of the platforms are either fake or crumble when stepped on, so be very fast when placing weights. It should also be noted that both the platform next to the right exit of the room and the platform above it are both fake. Room 31 (E-9) At this point, you are pretty much safe from falling into Land of Hell 4... sort of. There are two Girtablilu acting as sub-bosses here; defeat them and place a weight on the dais. Fall into the next room. Room 32 (E-10) Destroy the two sub-bosses and drop through the next room. Room 33 (E-11) Hopefully, you've already placed a weight on the dais in the center of this room. If you haven't, you will have to do it now. (Refer to Room 29.) After placing the weight, you should be able to exit to the left in this room. Room 34 (D-11) When you enter the room, there will be an ankh sitting in the middle of the room. Just like the Mother, strike this with the Key Sword to begin the battle. BEWARE: Touching this ankh will cause you to take 100 points of damage. Its hitbox is somewhat deceiving too, so be very careful when hitting it with the Key Sword. It's time to fight The Boss. In the 8-bit version, The Boss attacked by moving along the floor causing notable damage upon contact. In the new version, additionally, smaller copies of it, identical to the ones fought throughout Hell Temple will be spawned throughout the fight. It no longer jumps as well, but you can attack it in any way you'd like this time. If you really want to be safe, an easy strategy for this battle is to use chakrams. Stay against the right wall throughout the fight and throw chakrams as much as possible. If The Boss comes close, jump up (high enough so that the little ones can't spawn and touch you) and grapple the wall until it heads left again. Continue this and The Boss will soon succumb. Room 35 (C-11) Warning! There are fall-through floors throughout the room. Use wheel shurikens to find the exact locations of these fake floors. The entire bottom-left half of the room is fake; there is no way to reach the tablet on the left because of a solid pillar. Jump from the entrance of the room to the higher platform nearby (the only real danger is the ground level floor in front of the entrance). Make your way to the tablet on the right and read it. Get to the tablet in the center of the room by jumping and falling through the fake tiles to the left and right of the center block. Read the tablet to make a door appear. Get out of that little area the same way you came in. Enter the door, and, to quote the 8-bit version's wiki: "The end of Hell Temple! Collect the treasure and enjoy the ensuing cutscene or go insane of pure despair!" Category:Fields